


Stiles Stilinski is a little shit

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor!Lydia, Fluff, M/M, OC, PA!Erica, Pre-Slash, Stilinski isn't that much of a jerk, actor!Stiles, actor!derek, director!Chris Argent, producer!Victoria Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re sitting at a table together, Stilinski has his feet on the table and is texting someone on his phone.</p>
<p>He might be a little shit, but he’s good at what he does. If he hadn’t been, he wouldn’t still be acting at age twenty five. 7 years in the business, still going strong.</p>
<p>“Stilinski, focus” Chris Argent says, smacking his hand on the table, “This success is on your shoulders. You’d better be scandal free.”</p>
<p>“Jeez” he rolls his eyes, “I haven’t had a scandal since that Heather thing five years ago.”</p>
<p>“You were spotted with a hooker last month” a blonde girl supplies.</p>
<p>“I was not” he rolls his eyes, “That was my friend Erica, she came from a fancy dress party.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right” Derek rolls his eyes in response, and Stilinski shoots him a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up” Stiles spits, “Who are you even? Some washed up actor? You don’t know the first thing about me, okay? Erica is my personal assistant, she’s also married to my friend, Boyd. So don’t judge me, you little bitch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski is a little shit

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I wrote this. Let me know what you think :)

Stiles Stilinski is a little shit.

That’s what Derek Hale knows. So no, he’s not looking forward to working with the kid. He used to be enamored by him, watching his first movie when Stiles was eighteen and Derek was twenty two.

But all that admiration quickly faded when he found out who exactly this Stiles Stilinski was. He was the kind of kid that shot to fame and ended up drunk off his ass in nightclubs, grabbing his co-star, Heather, and frenching her for the camera.

He was the sort of kid that – according to some rumours – got his girlfriend pregnant at age twenty and then sent her off to take care of it.

Other rumors claimed she was never pregnant at all. Derek didn’t know what to think, except that – in every single interview he saw with the kid – he looked like a complete jerk.

So no, he doesn’t want to work with Stiles Stilinski. And if he didn’t need the money, he would’ve said no.

_

They’re sitting at a table together, Stilinski has his feet on the table and is texting someone on his phone.

He might be a little shit, but he’s good at what he does. If he hadn’t been, he wouldn’t still be acting at age twenty five. 7 years in the business, still going strong.

“Stilinski, focus” Chris Argent says, smacking his hand on the table, “This success is on your shoulders. You’d better be scandal free.”

“Jeez” he rolls his eyes, “I haven’t had a scandal since that Heather thing five years ago.”

“You were spotted with a hooker last month” a blonde girl supplies.

“I was not” he rolls his eyes, “That was my friend Erica, she came from a fancy dress party.”

“Yeah right” Derek rolls his eyes in response, and Stilinski shoots him a dirty look.

“Shut the fuck up” Stiles spits, “Who are you even? Some washed up actor? You don’t know the first thing about me, okay? Erica is my personal assistant, she’s also married to my friend, Boyd. So don’t judge me, you little bitch.”

“Stiles” Argent sighs again, “Be nice, for crying out loud. He’s your co-star. You’ll be working closely together for six months.”

“Great” he sighs, pulling some folded paper from his pocket, “Here’s my demands. Any questions, call the number at the bottom.”

Chris looks at the list, frowning, “You need to end each day at four pm?”

“Yes” he sighs, “If it’s not possible, I’ll need two days warning in advance.”

“You know this is work, right? You don’t get to make demands like that without a damn well reason” his wife interject, Stilinski rolls his eyes again.

“I have a very good reason” he says, “Which I’m not telling you about at all.”

“Then you’re not getting your demands” Victoria says, he grins wickedly.

“Then you’re not getting me” he retorts, “Don’t forget, I haven’t signed anything yet. You need me, don’t think I don’t know, Argents.”

“Excuse me?” Chris raises an eyebrow.

“Come on, please” he says, leaning back in his chair again, “My dad’s a sheriff, I know all about just how important this movie is to you guys.”

“Fine” Victoria spits, “We’ll work it into your contract. Anything else?”

“Nope, that’s all” he smiles, “See, I’m not difficult. At least I’m not demanding some bullshit like pit less grapes being fed to me or anything, right?”

“I guess” Chris sighs, nodding towards his assistant to let him draw up the contract, “Okay, you got your scripts. Costume fitting is Thursday, we start shooting next month. We’ll send you the details.”

_

Stiles Stilinski is a little shit. Especially to work with. For several reasons, in Derek’s opinion. He never turns off his phone, and he gets a call during shooting a scene at least once a week. He invited his friend – Scott McCall – over a few times, who is apparently dating the Argent’s daughter.

He also invited his personal assistant, shoving her into Derek’s face with the smug ‘told you so’ look on his face as he introduces them to each other.

But the worst of all? He’s good at what he does. And if he wasn’t such a little shit, Derek would be all over him right about now.

 

_

It takes a while, but Derek notices a regularity to it. Stiles only ever gets calls on Wednesday afternoons, and he’ll always makes a call after. He’s still the first one to leave each day, and it’s on another day that Chris Argent walks up to him.

“Hale” he says, rubbing his eyes, “I got a problem, man. You and Stiles have to play buddies on the screen, but you look like you’re about to go at each other’s throat any given moment.”

“Yeah, I noticed” Derek sighs, and Chris shakes his head.

“Fix it” he says, “I know he’s an asshole, and a jerk, and is annoying, but you better make it work, or you’re out. Like it or not, kid, he’s the one bringing in the cash. You fix this shit, or I’ll have to look for your replacement. Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll fix it” he sighs, Chris grins and gives him a shoulderpat.

“Good talking to you, Hale” he says with a nod, “Get on it.”

 

_

 

“Look” Derek sighs as he walks up to him after three weeks of shooting, “Since you always leave early, we don’t really have a chance to run lines together. I think we should meet up and do that. Cause it’s not working, and if we don’t practice this movie is gonna be crap.”

Stiles stares at him for five minutes, not sure if Derek is being serious, before sighing, “Yeah, guess you’re right” he says, “And, uhm, sorry about what I said that first day. Since then, I’ve seen some of your work, you’re pretty good.”

“Thanks, I guess” he manages a sour smile, “So, uhm, my place? Tonight?”

“Do you mind coming to my place?” he asks a bit uncertain, “I’ve got a thing, I can’t really change last minute, but you can come over. Let’s say – uhm – eight?”

“Yeah” he sighs – he’d just have to rearrange dinner with his sister, “I can manage that. Text me your address?”

“Sure!”

_

Stiles Stilinski lives in a dump. Or at least, a small apartment in the middle of nowhere, not even in LA. It’s a two hours drive to get there, which also means the paparazzi decides it’s not interesting enough and stop following him.

He knocks the door a bit uncertain. He has his own entrance, ground floor, a small garden in the front of the house littered with junk and tennisballs, for some reason. Derek assumes he has a dog.

Stilinski opens with a wide smile.

“Okay” he says, “Before I let you in, I need you to promise me something.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter” he says, Derek nods, “Okay. Whatever you see or discover here, stays between us. you don’t tell anyone, at all. Not your sisters, not your friends, not the Argents. Especially not the press. You do, and I’ll take you down.”

His smile has faded halfway through, his eyes cold and threatening and Derek just swallows and nods.

“Perfect. I’m glad we’re on the same page” he smiles and opens the door, “Please come into my humble abode.”

Derek follows him in, allowing Stiles to take his coat and hang it up for him as he takes off his shoes. Stiles is wearing a ratty shirt and jeans, walking around barefoot, his hair messy. When he enters the living room he – well, it’s not what he was expecting.

It looks cosy, not at all what most actor’s bachelor pad looks like. And that has one very good reason, Stiles isn’t a bachelor.

He glances at the bookcase, filled with books and pictures. He recognizes a woman on one of them as Heather – Stiles’ supposed girlfriend.

“Huh” Derek looks at it for a moment, “What was her name again? Heather? Wonder what happened to her…”

“She died” Stiles says matter of fact, Derek turns on his heels, looking at him, “Yeah – her parents wanted to keep it private, it was a small ceremony. They’re nice people, you know?”

“You were close to her?” he asks, he smiles weakly.

“We grew up together” he explains, “Our moms were best friends, we took bubblebaths together. Of course the media saw us as a couple because we were in a movie together. But I figure, let them think, right? At least they’re not telling vicious lies.”

“I guess” he says, Stiles nods towards a table where some papers are laid out, “I see you got everything ready?”

“I do” he smiles, grabbing something from the table and stuffing it in a drawer before Derek can see. When he looks around again, he notices that there are other pictures, but they’re turned over. As if Stiles is hiding something from him, and he’s not sure what it is.

_

He finds out soon after, when there’s a thump from the other room and the door opens and it scares Derek half to death. He didn’t realize there was anyone else there. But the door opens, and a four year old boy walks in, dragging a stuffed bunny behind him and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Daddy?” he asks, clearly not noticing Derek. Derek looks at Stiles, and his face shifts. His entire focus on the little boy, who stumbles towards him and he crouches down and gives him a worried look, “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“I had a nightmare” he says, “And I fell out of the bed.”

He points to his head and Stiles puts a hand on it, “Looks like that’s gonna be a bump, pal” he says with a smile, “Your very own battlewound. What were you dreaming about, kiddo?”

“I don’t remember” he says, shaking his head, “Will you make it better?”

Stiles smiles warmly at the kid, kissing his forehead, “There you go” he smiles, “Now let’s get you back to bed. Brand new day of school tomorrow, Uncle Scott is dropping you off.”

“Will you come tuck me in?” he asks, Stiles nods and picks him up, getting up again, “Daddy – who is that?”

“Just a friend, kiddo” he says, the kid frowns.

“Like Jake?” he asks, Stiles shakes his head, and Derek can’t help but notice the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Not like Jake, kiddo” he says, “You know we talked about that.”

The kid nods, “right, Jake is not part of our lives anymore” the kid frowns, “Because he doesn’t love us anymore.”

“And he’s an idiot for that” Stiles says, the kid nods vigorously.

“Poopy pants” he mutters, Stiles snorts.

“yeah, exactly” he grins, “Now, let’s tuck you in, huh?”

_

Derek is sort of frozen at the table when Stiles returns, scratching the back of his head, “So” he says, “Uhm – yeah.”

“You have a son” Derek says slowly, Stiles nods.

“A four year old son” Derek says, Stiles nods again, “How – how is that not in all the magazines?”

“I’m protective of him” he shrugs, “I go out once a month, pretend to get drunk off my ass, and keep them happy that way. In exchange, they don’t follow me home, and I get to give my kid a normal life.”

“What about his mother?” Derek frowns, he’s curious, even though he knows he doesn’t have the right to ask.

“Heather” he sighs, “She died giving birth. Weird huh? I’d always thought that sort of thing only happened in the dark ages. But yeah – single dad, that’s me.”

“That’s why you only work ‘til four” Derek realizes, “To pick up your son from school.”

It’s not a question, but he still nods, “Yeah” he bites his lip, “You – you’re not telling anyone, are you?”

“Why would I?” he asks, “Besides, who would believe me? Stiles Stilinski, bad boy extraordinaire, single dad.”

“I guess” he snorts, “And – uhm – Jake.”

“You don’t have to explain – “Derek says, Stiles shakes his head.

“No, I know” he says, “But – uhm. He’s my ex. I’ve always been into guys and girls. We – uhm – we were together for almost a year and a half, when he broke up with me. said he couldn’t handle the kid. He signed a waiver, so I’m sure he won’t tell anyone. But – that’s also not really something I feel like sharing with the world.”

“Why not?” he frowns, “I mean, there are a lot of actors openly bi. I’ve never had any shit about that. I’ve had shit about doing that B movie with the werewolves, but never because I kissed a guy.”

“I suppose” he shrugs, “But my priority is my son, you know?”

“Yeah” he smiles weakly, “I guess that explains a lot huh? Does that mean the wole _I’m an asshole_ thing is just an act?”

“Nah, I’m a total asshole” he grins, “It’s to keep people at a distance, I guess? But you – I don’t know – you I trust.”

“Why?” Derek frowns, and Stiles shrugs again, “Seriously, why?”

“Don’t know, really” he says, “You got that thing. And I’ve seen the shit they’ve written about you. You started young, like I did. And you fucked up, too. But you crawled back from it, you know? You’re still going, and I guess that’s pretty awesome.”

“Huh – thanks? I guess” he smiles weakly, glancing at the door, “He seems like a great kid.”

“He is” he smiles, “I’m lucky, I suppose. I got my friends, my dad, Heather’s parents. They all help out, you know? When Heather – I was scared her parents would sue for custody, and it took me a while to convince them, you know? Hell, they even moved in here for six months. But I’m glad they did, cause it forced me to get my shit together. I’ve been sober since then.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Stiles” Derek says, “Honestly. You don’t.”

“I know” Stiles says, “But – it’s kind of nice to be able to tell someone. Have at least once person on set on my side, right?”

“So you just don’t want me to think you’re a little shit anymore?” Derek asks, Stiles snorts.

“You’re on to me, Hale” he grins, “Is it working?”

“Sort of” he smiles, checking his phone “It’s already eleven – we should round up.”

“Probably” Stiles glances at the door again, “Maybe we can do this again later this week?”

“Yeah, I’d like that” he says, gathering his things and making his way to the door, grateful he doesn’t have to spend fifteen minutes to tie his shoes, “Let me know, okay?”

“Yeah” Stiles smiles at him – the first honest smile – and leans against the doorframe. Derek smiles back, lingering a bit as he gets to his car, “See you tomorrow, Hale.”

“See you tomorrow, Stilinski” he says, before getting in his car and driving off.

_

“I hate him” Lydia hisses as she sits down in the chair next to Derek, “God, he’s such a jerk.”

“Who is?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow as he follows her gaze, “Oh – Stilinski is getting to you, huh?”

“Yeah” she crosses her arms, “Can’t believe I used to have a crush on him. God, I was stupid back then.”

“Probably” Derek snorts as she shoots him an angry look, “Hey, you said it first.”

“Shut up, Hale” he says, “His phone went off again while shooting a scene. Why won’t he tell anyone why he refuses to turn it off? I mean, I’d be understanding if I knew it was for something important.”

“It is” Derek says, immediately hating himself for blabbing it out.

“You _know”_ she squints at him, “You know the big secret. Oh my god, spill.”

“I’m not telling you” he says, shaking his head, “I promised. It’d be a shitty thing to do, and you know that!”

“Fine” she says, crossing her arms again, “You and Stilinski have fun in asshole land.”

“We will” he says, and then they both burst out laughing

_

It becomes a thing. Derek goes to his place twice a week to run lines. At first he gets there at eight, when his son is already asleep, but after two weeks he starts coming earlier. Somehow, he ends up having dinner with them three times a week. After two weeks of that, he starts cooking dinner, and suddenly he falls asleep on his couch and makes them breakfast. It’s nice, the feeling of home and family. He starts looking forward to it, starts resenting the nights he spends at home, in his empty and cold apartment. He starts spending time with Stiles and his son – whose name is Nathan – on those days. And then one day Nathan insists on Derek tucking him in and reading him a bedtime story, and it warms his heart.

That’s where he’s now, sitting on the couch with Stiles, Nathan asleep in his room, watching a movie. They stopped running lines at their get together weeks ago.

“Two more months” Stiles says, glancing at Derek to see if he knows what he’s talking about.

“Then the movie is finished” he says, “I – uhm. That went faster than I had expected it too.”

“Yeah” Stiles says, glancing at him again, “time flies when you’re having fun.”

“It does” Derek says slowly, eyes fixed on the TV-screen.

“I guess that means we won’t have to run lines together anymore, huh” he says, Derek’s eyes are still fixed on the screen.

“We haven’t run lines in weeks, Stilinski” he says matter of fact, Stiles grins.

“So – uhm – want to keep _not running lines_ after we stop shooting?” he asks uncertainly, biting his bottom lip.

“I guess so” he says, Stiles sighs in relief.

“Awesome” he says, “It’s just – I like hanging out with you. And, uhm, Nathan, he really likes you too.”

“I like you too” Derek says, purposely avoiding his eyes, “And Nathan.”

“Good” he says slowly, “I wasn’t sure.”

Derek frowns. How could he not be sure, he’d thought it was obvious, he turns slowly, looking at Stiles who now has his gaze fixed on the screen.

“You weren’t sure?” Derek asks, Stiles shrugs, turning and meeting his eyes.

“Just – didn’t want to misinterpret the situation, you know?” he says, “I – uhm – I’m careful about who I let into our lives.”

“I know” Derek says, unable to look away. He’d known this was coming, he started feeling this – whatever _this_ was – a few weeks ago. At first he tried not to, but in the end – well, he didn’t care anymore.

He takes another breath, “You’re not misinterpreting” he says, Stiles nods slowly, eyes flicking down for a second, “Am I?”

He takes a breath and Stiles slowly shakes his head, “You’re not” he says, and then his lips are on Derek’s.

_

“Okay – what the fuck is going on?” Lydia says angrily, turning towards Stiles and ignoring Derek, “What’s your plan?”

“What plan?” he asks, genuinely confused, “Huh?”

“Whatever plan! I don’t know” she says, “Why are you being so – _nice_.”

“What – can’t a guy be nice for no reason?” he asks uncertainly, Lydia rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“Guys, yes, you? No! You’re mean, and evil, and a complete jerk”  she says, Stiles smiles widely.

“Geez” he says, “Seriously? That’s what you think of me? Because I made one demand that first day and refuse to turn off my phone?”

“Yes” she says, “Besides, you don’t have a decent reason to keep your phone on.”

“My dad’s a cop” he says, “I always keep my phone on in case he gets shot or something. It has happened once, and my phone was turned off.”

“Oh” she bites her lip, “Sorry – why didn’t you just say so?”

“Uhm – because it’s personal?” he replies, “This is a job, okay? I keep to myself, you do too!”

“I – uhm” she stammers, but Stiles keeps going.

“I mean, I did the media shit when I was younger okay? I learnt from my mistakes. So I keep to myself. I pretend to get drunk off my ass once a month, give them some made up scandal, and in return they leave me alone” he says, “It’s nobody’s business what I do, you know? It’s only my business who I date, or how I raise my kid, or who my friends are.”

His eyes widen as he says those words, taking a step back, “Pretend I didn’t say that” he says, Lydia stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open.

“How you raise your kid?” she repeats slowly, “Oh my god, you have a kid.”

“Lydia, shut up” Derek mutters, “Don’t.”

She rolls her eyes again, “Of course I’m not blabbing, Derek. You know me better than that” she says slightly insulted, “Wait – did you know?”

“Yeah” Stiles glances at Derek, “We’re – uhm – friends.”

“You and Derek are friends?” she asks, “And he knows about your kid?”

“Yes” Derek whispers, “Keep it down, Lydia.”

“Fine” she sighs, “I’m not telling, okay. But in case you’re worried, I’ll give you some equal dirt on me.”

“Yeah, right” Stiles says, crossing her arms.

“I’m dating Whittemore” she says, Derek frowns and Stiles gasps.

“You mean the senator’s son, Whittemore?” he asks, she bites her lip and nods, “The senator’s son whose married?”

“Yes” she hisses, “Now, you keep my secret, and I keep yours. Deal?”

“Deal” Stiles nods, “You know – I think you and I could be great friends.”

“Yeah – maybe” Lydia says, sizing him up, “We’ll talk later.”

She turns on her heels and leaves.

_

“Six months” Derek says as they take their seats in the theatre, “We stopped filming six months ago.”

“I know” Stiles says, “Premiere night, I’m aware.”

“Eight months” Derek says, Stiles looks at him and grins, “We’ve been together for eight months. And nobody knows…”

“I know” he grins again, “Pretty awesome, right?”

“Yeah, it is” he says, “Also a bit weird.”

“Tell me about it” Stiles says, sighing contently.  They’d been dating for eight months now, somehow able to keep it a secret from the press. But Derek had met Stiles’ dad, and Heather’s parents – who approved of him thanks to Nathan’s enthusiasm – Stiles had met Derek’s sisters. And whenever they did go out together, they were spotted as “two colleagues having a beer”.

It was nice, Derek thought, having a relationship that is able to grow without interference of the media. Two relationships, the once between him and Stiles, and the one between him and Nathan.

“So – uhm – would it be too early to ask you to move in with me?” Stiles whispers, Derek turns towards him and then shakes his head, “Good, cause you should, you know? You’ve barely been home the last two months. And I’ve been to your place, it’s depressing.”

“Only when you and Nathan are not there” Derek says, Stiles sighs and leans against him, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek, “Careful, there’s press here.”

“Pfft, it’s too dark anyways” he says, “Nathan’s birthday is coming up, by the way. We – uhm – luckily Heather held on for two more days after he was born, or it would’ve been really depressing! But he asked if you were coming to his party.”

“Of course I’m coming” Derek says, Stiles grins widely, “Why do you even ask?”

“Don’t know” he says, “Just – making sure I’m not misinterpreting the situation.”

“You’re not” Derek whispers back, “Shht, the movie is starting.”


End file.
